


Just Make Up and then Don't Go-Go

by princess_fluffle



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men Apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The X-Men are not happy with the ending of Apocalypse. This is the Scene that follows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Make Up and then Don't Go-Go

Jean forces open the danger room door and walks out. 

"Where's Erik?" she says as she sees the conversation that just happened in Charles' head. 

"He's gone for now," the professor responds slightly melancholy. 

"You are in love with him and he asked you to give him a reason to stay," she says angrily. 

"You don't understand," he responds. 

"No I do. A man who lost everything that mattered to him betrayed a God for you and you didn't give him a reason to stay. Well you know what Professor, if you don't go after him, I will." 

Charles looks back at his prized student, knowing she's serious. Jean Grey had never spoke with such strength or as surly about anything in all the years he knew her. It could have been the acceptance of her gifts but Charles knew it was a force much more powerful. 

Raven's footsteps in the hall alerted Charles that he had an audience. "Be careful Charles," she said. "I once knew a girl who went after him and just kept on going." 

"What's happening out here?" Hank said trying to cut the tension. 

"I think Professor should go after Erik," Jean sighed. "He basically begged for him to ask him to stay." 

"Erik left?" Interjected Scott

"Yes," Charles looked to Hank for support. If anyone would be relieved by this, it would be Hank, he thought. 

"I'm with Jean," Hank smiled apologetically. "I mean he's Erik but, you know, he's Erik." 

"I think what my fuzzy friend is trying to say," Peter spinned Charles' wheelchair to face him, "Is I don't want to have to break my father out of another high security prison because you are both too proud to say you need each other." 

"He left?!" Scott repeated this time angrier. 

"It would appear so," Ororro said, putting an arm around him cautiously. "I'm sorry." 

Charles stared slightly dumbfounded at his newly formed X-Men. "Ten years I manage to run this school without a hitch and now total mutiny?" 

"Hier Lensherr said he would teach Scott everything there is to know about his brother and that, if he stayed, he'd teach me to write in English," Kurt said sullenly 

Peter moved to the back of the wheelchair and leaned over into Charles' face; " It's like my mom's favorite movie Casablanca- Bogey says 'It doesn’t take much to see that the problems of these little people don’t amount to a hill of beans in this crazy world.” 

"Yes Peter, and then Ingrid Bergman goes off with Victor," Jean seemed kind of lost. "I want Erik to stay."

"I know! He let her go!! He made her get on the plane!! I fucking hate Casablanca now let's go!!" And with that he ran away with Charles in hand. 

"Hey Erik, you forgot something." Peter said as he stopped in front of him on the lawn.

"Oh, I'm not taking Charles," Erik looked confused. 

"I love you Erik, I still love you. I never stopped and while I don't particularly want an audience while I say this..."

"I love you too Charles," 

Erik looked up to see Kurt had transported Jean, Scott, Raven, and Hank to a nearby tree. "But love isn't enough for us. It never was. Look around you, we can be daft." 

"Erik, listen, we want the same things- it's taken me a long time to realize it but we do. Not just you and I but all of us," Charles gestured. "Together protecting each other." 

Erik started to tear up. 

"We want the same things Erik. We always have we've just never compromised or admitted neither of us knows the right way to go about it." 

"Yeah but I do," Raven yelled over. 

"Kiss him!" The girls laughed. 

And Erik did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> The Casablanca quote is incorrect, I'm aware but Peter remembered it wrong.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stay (Just Make Up and then Don't Go-Go Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438346) by [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan)




End file.
